


Enjoy It

by CurryFury13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After the Fall, Alstor Slough, Fluff, M/M, Nightfall - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto's POV, Slice of Life, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13
Summary: Prompto enjoys the last few moments of daylight before night falls in Alstor Slough.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Enjoy It

Warm hues painted the sky as the sun was beginning to set. The speckle of stars peeked through the light, preparing for the upcoming nightfall. Prompto’s eyes absently gazed at them, wishing he could stay there to admire the blanket of stars that was bound to appear. 

But soon the moon would rise, and the Daemons would soon follow.

Prompto inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and listening to the breeze whistling through the grass. He could hear Ignis and Gladiolus murmuring from the rocky haven behind him. Savory scents wafted through the air while they cooked dinner. Usually that alone would have gotten Prompto eager to eat. There wasn’t much better than Ignis’ cooking. But tonight… he wasn’t eager to leave his spot. 

A sleepy grumble from Noctis caught Prompto’s attention, opening his eyes to see the Prince on his back next to him. 

They had been talking just moments before, but it never took long for the Prince to fall asleep. Prompto smirked to himself at the sight, before scanning his eyes towards the glistening lake at the bottom of the hill where the massive creatures grazed through the water. They were a wonder to look at, and added to the peaceful tranquility of the evening. Even if it would only last another hour at most.

Notcis mumbled again, rolling to his side facing Prompto. 

“Don’t get too cozy, Noct," Prompto warned him. “Iggy’s almost done with dinner and then--” his voice trailed off as he looked out towards the slivers of sunlight disappearing over the horizon, "--the moon will be up.”

With a grumble, Noct lifted his head of tousled hair. Prompto smiled fondly from the sight, tempted to snap a candid picture, but if he had yet another picture of a grumpy, sleepy prince, he was sure the others would confiscate his camera. 

“Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased with a laugh, his voice catching in his throat when Noctis proceeded to move over and collapse on top of him.

Noctis hummed, his head resting against Prompto’s chest as his arms wound around him like a giant pillow. 

“Can’t get up…” Noctis mumbled, his voice muffled by Prompto’s chest and pounding heart. “Too comfy.”

“O-Oh,” Prompto tried to laugh, but it ended up stilted and choked in his throat as a warm blush rushed into his ears. 

He wanted to hug him, run his hand over his back, or fingers through his hair… he wasn’t sure exactly which one, maybe all of it at once. But he was hesitant to make a decision. Noctis didn’t seem to mind either way as he nuzzled his tired head further against Prompto’s chest.

Prompto wasn’t sure his tiny heart could take much more. 

Taking in a long, deep breath, Prompto forced his nerves to settle. He licked his lips, his fingers tightening in the grass as he averted his eyes to the sky for an escape. The hues from the setting sun had almost disappeared completely, being replaced by purples and deep blues that mixed with the stars. They would have to rush back to the haven within the next ten minutes. 

There wasn’t much time left… there never was. 

Prompto’s heart lurched at the thought as he closed his eyes. He felt the rise and fall of Noctis’ breaths, the warmth of his body resting against his, and the subtle way Noctis would tighten his arms around him every so often. The tension inside of him eased the longer he focused on the feeling, his heart swelling.. 

Even if they would only get a few more minutes like this… he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it. 

Sucking in a breath, Prompto placed his hand along Noctis’ back, freezing as he waited for the reaction. Noctis hummed, squeezing Prompto tighter and causing a soft smile to tug at his lips. His other hand rested along the back of Noctis’ head, his fingers lacing through the dark locks of hair and eliciting another hum from the prince. 

“I wish we could stay here,” Prompto muttered under his breath. 

“M’too…” Noctis murmured, causing Prompto’s eyes to shoot open. 

“I-I didn’t think you were awake,” Prompto chuckled sheepishly, blush warming his face. “I can stop--”

“Don’t,” Noctis interrupted him. “Don’t ruin it.”

Prompto’s heart quickened as his smile grew. With a soft, breathy laugh, he looked up towards the stars, “Yeah, you’re right. Just enjoy it.”


End file.
